The Reawakening of the Cursed Blade
by Saddened Soul
Summary: When a young girl named Namiko's world is torn apart one night, she obtains the cursed Akujiki and embarks on a quest of revenge. COMPLETED!
1. The Next Inheritor of the Demon Blade

CHAPTER ONE: THE NEXT INHERITOR OF THE DEMON BLADE  
  
The young girl sat on the sand, staring at the sea. It had been fifteen years; fifteen years since she began her life on this isolated piece of land.  
In a way, it saddened her. Her life moved on slowly, as if it waited for her to catch up. Her life did not seem to have much of a purpose. At least, it seemed that way to her.  
Yet, she did the same thing everyday, stare at the sea.  
"Namiko, it's time," called a voice. Namiko stood up. Her raven black hair swayed in the breeze. She wore a small red vest over a white shirt. She had on black shorts with long black boots. A sort of a red gown stretched down from the vest behind her legs. Her hands had red palm coverings, which spread up to her elbows.  
"Sensei Sadatake, is it already time?" Namiko asked, her voice quiet and sad.  
Sadatake sighed. He was an elderly man, wearing a green robe. A cane helped in supporting him up.  
"Yes, it is time."  
Sadatake led Namiko through the marble hall. The hall led to a bridge, which connected the two buildings.  
Namiko glanced at the floor. "Is the legacy of Akujiki true?" she asked curiously.  
Sadatake nodded his head. "Yes, it is true. But now, Akujiki no longer has a thirst for blood, or craves souls."  
The two continued walking until they reached a large door. The door held a strange symbol, which had always mystified Namiko.  
"As you know, my clan has held a tradition stating that when a child comes of age, he or she must go through an exercise which confirms whether or not they are they have become an adult. Your mother wished for you to go through this test. However, it is entirely your choice," Sadatake explained as he opened the large door which had been hiding a large chamber.  
"This is where the test takes place."  
Namiko walked into the chamber. The only light available was four torches on the walls. However, one thing caught Namiko's attention.  
In the very back of the room stood an altar. The shadows seemed to hide the sword, which lay on the altar, as if its presence was not to be known.  
Sadatake walked into the room. "You must kneel before the altar and meditate. To complete the test, you must kneel here for twelve hours. It is much more difficult than it looks," Sadatake explained.  
Namiko took a few steps forward. "Sensei, why is that sword laying on the altar?"  
Sadatake stroked his chin. "The sword has served as a witness to all those who have accomplished the test."  
Namiko nodded. She kneeled down in front of the altar and closed her eyes.  
Sadatake nodded and walked from the room, closing the door.  
Time seemed to stop in the chamber. Namiko was having trouble concentrating. Something was interfering with her focus.  
Namiko opened her eyes quickly. She could hear noises outside, something was wrong.  
"What?" she mumbled.  
The sword began to glow. The blood red aura started to spread around it.  
Namiko turned around to see the sword drop to the floor. The large door started to crack. Namiko quickly picked up the sword and slowly approached the door.  
Several more cracks appeared. The door started to crumble. A few seconds passed before the door exploded. Rocks and dust flew out in all directions.  
Namiko rubbed her eyes and looked up. It was raining hard, so Namiko had to strain her eyes to see who was standing in the rubble.  
Four ninjas clad in strange purple robes stood there. They each had two long blades attached to their arms. The four ninjas instantaneously attacked Namiko. Two of them rolled in front of her and the other two jumped behind her. The two behind her started to swing their blades downward.  
Namiko quickly ducked and performed a sweep kick knocking them to the floor. The other two slashed. Namiko barely blocked the attack and slashed at one of the ninjas.  
It fell to the floor. The body transformed into two red orbs, which flew into the sword Namiko held.  
The sword's red aura burned brightly as in thanks. The blade then turned blue.  
The three other ninjas did not wait. They all jumped and prepared an attack. Namiko back flipped and dashed at them She swung the sword, killing all three of the ninjas in one clean swipe.  
The red orbs flew once more into the sword. "Strange. It's as if the sword is alive," Namiko thought.  
Her eyes widened. "Sensei!" she exclaimed.  
The rain pounded against the buildings and the thunder boomed. Namiko slowed to a walk.  
Both of the buildings had been torn down, and in the center of the rubble lay Sadatake.  
"Sensei!" Namiko rushed to his side. "Sensei! What has happened?! What is going on?!"  
Sadatake chuckled. Blood seeped from his wound. "I am sorry... Namiko... But now, you must go away from here... Now."  
Namiko shook her head. Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Sensei, you can't. I won't allow you to die!" she yelled out.  
"Unfortunately, everyone must die at some point little girl."  
Namiko looked up. A man wearing a black cloak walked up to them. He had short, dark blue hair. On his side was a small sword.  
Namiko stood up. "You... You were the one who did this!"  
She unsheathed the sword. Its red aura returned, burning brightly. "Very good. It seems you found Akujiki for me," the man said.  
Namiko glanced at the sword. "What do you mean?" The man laughed. "Don't tell me your sensei never told you that he had Akujiki all along?"  
The man laughed. "And now Akujiki has tasted blood. It is no longer asleep."  
Namiko gritted her teeth. "Why do you want it?" she asked angrily.  
The man smirked. "The reason I need it is none of your concern." The man took a few steps forward. "Now, give me the sword. If you hand it over I won't have to hurt you," the man stated.  
Namiko placed herself into fighting stance. "Is that so? Well, what makes you think I would give it to you anyway?"  
The man chuckled. "You will give me the sword. I'll make you."  
The man smirked again. "Wait. I think I'll allow you to keep the sword for awhile. But remember this; you won't have it for very long."  
He placed his hands in his pockets and walked away. Namiko almost though he faded away.  
She kneeled back down. Sadatake looked up at her. "Namiko, it is too late for me... But, you must not allow them to attain Akujiki... It is of dire importance that they do not even touch that sword."  
Namiko placed the Akujiki in its sheath. "But Sensei, where do I go? What do I do?"  
Sadatake smiled. "Namiko, for now, go to the town of Dayun. It's a small town. Find refuge there until you can figure out what to do."  
"Sensei..." Sadatake placed his hand over his wound. "You're a smart girl. I am... sure you will find a way through this," he said weakly.  
Sadatake smiled one last time before his closed, and his body lay limp.  
Namiko brushed a tear away. "Sensei, I won't let you down."  
She stood up and took a few steps. She took one last glance at Sadatake before walking off.  
  
(First chapter is done. Okay, please leave a review before you go. Oh and if you are going to flame me, please tell me what you found wrong with the story and what I could do to improve it. Maybe even leave a suggestion.) 


	2. A Wanderer

(Darn. My temporary obsession with Shinobi and Nightshade is wearing off. Alright, um, for those of you reading, enjoy this chapter, and review.)  
  
CHAPTER TWO: A WANDERER  
  
The rain began to fall harder. Lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating everything.  
Namiko walked slowly. She felt tired and sleepy. Yet, she kept on, knowing she had things to do.  
It had been two hours since her mentor had died. At this point, Namiko had two things on her mind. To figure out whom those people were, and to slice them open.  
Namiko stopped. She stood over a deep cliff. She could see the small town of Dayun.  
Namiko jumped off the cliff. Her landing was a little shaky, but she was unharmed.  
She stopped. Some bushes brushed behind her.  
Namiko quickly placed her hand on Akujiki's handle. A few leaves rattled. Namiko quickly swung Akujiki, barely missing the girl's face by an inch.  
"Whoa!" The girl fell to the ground. "Hey what was that for!"  
The girl wore a purple jacket over a black top and black pant. She had somewhat long hair held up by a purple and yellow bow. She had black boots and gloves. Her eyes were a deep green.  
"Hey! You could have killed me!" the girl pouted as she stood up and brushed some dirt off.  
Namiko just stared at her. "What were you doing? Trying to steal something from me?"  
The girl scratched her head. "Well, err, uh, maybe?" Namiko shook her head.  
"You don't look like such a great thief."  
The girl gritted her teeth. "Well, for your information, I am The Master Thief, Atsuko!" Namiko shrugged. "Is that just some type of title?"  
"You're really getting on my nerves!" Atsuko cried out. However, Namiko was already walking away.  
The town of Dayun was small. It seemed to be a city of wanderers and passerby. No one really lived here.  
The rain fell even harder. It seemed to equal with the level Namiko was on. In truth, she was really just sad.  
Namiko entered a bar and sat down. Atsuko entered a few minutes afterward. "It's freezing out there," she remarked as she hugged herself.  
The bartender walked up to them. "Can I get you two girls anything?" the bartender asked.  
"No," was Namiko's solemn reply. However, Atsuko asked for a glass of water.  
"Why are you following me?" Namiko asked as Atsuko took a gulp of her water. "Well, I haven't found out your name."  
Namiko sighed. "That's a strange reason."  
Few people were in the bar. However, one person caught Namiko's eye.  
The man was sitting at a small table. He wore a long black coat similar to that of the man who was after Akujiki.  
He had short black hair spiked up in a way. He seemed to be at the age of forty- three.  
Namiko strained her eyes. For a second, she swore she saw a sword strapped to his side.  
After Namiko paid for Atsuko's drink with her own money they walked out of the bar.  
"So, where are you headed to?" Atsuko asked as they walked through an alley. Namiko shook her head. "What I'm doing is personal business." Namiko turned to face Atsuko. "It's something very dangerous that others don't have to get involved in."  
Namiko had directed the statement to the fact Atsuko kept on following her.  
Atsuko shrugged. "So your name's Namiko right? Or maybe it's Namco?" she said jokingly. Namiko ignored it and kept walking.  
Atsuko started to get very angry. "What is your problem?! You've been acting very rude!" Atsuko exclaimed. Namiko stopped. "I've had a long night," she replied.  
Suddenly, a shuriken grazed Namiko's boot. She looked up to see about five of the ninjas that had attacked her earlier clinging onto some buildings, Namiko gritted her teeth and unsheathed Akujiki.  
Atsuko clutched Namiko's arm. "W- What those things?" she asked scared.  
Namiko looked up again to see four strange creatures. They had large orange heads and blue wings.  
The ninjas jumped off of the buildings and unsheathed swords. All five slashed. "Move!" Namiko shouted as she pushed Atsuko out of the way of one of the swords.  
One of the ninjas dashed at Namiko. He slashed downward, forcing Namiko to block with Akujiki.  
Namiko used all of her might to push the ninja away. She then ran over to it and slashed, cutting a deep wound.  
Three red orbs entered Akujiki. Akujiki turned a bluish color. Namiko stared at it, confused. However two of the ninjas attacked. Namiko blocked the first ninja's sword and slashed him. The ninja froze into place. Akujiki glowed brighter. The other ninja attacked. Namiko sliced the ninja's sword in half, as well as killing the ninja.  
Akujiki changed color. Namiko started to catch on. She quickly slashed the other two ninjas. She then jumped off of a building to slice one of the creatures. She landed on another building.  
The creatures fired purple fireballs at Namiko. She dashed at the next creature and destroyed it. She then deflected the fireballs back at the other two creatures. They fell to the ground.  
Namiko quickly disposed of the creatures.  
Akujiki ignited with a bright purple color. A huge rush of red orbs flew from the ninjas and creatures into Akujiki.  
A bright flash of red occurred and Akujiki burned red.  
Namiko sighed in relief and sheathed Akujiki away. Atsuko started jumping. "That was awesome! How did you do all of that?" she asked excitedly.  
Suddenly, more of the creatures appeared. This time there appeared to be more than ten of the creatures.  
Namiko and Atsuko watched in horror as the creatures began to fire fireballs at the girls. Namiko closed her eyes, waiting for the end.  
However, the end never came. Namiko opened her eyes to see the creatures fall to the floor.  
In front of all the creatures stood the man from the bar. He sheathed his sword away and turned to Namiko.  
"You shouldn't be wielding Akujiki. You have no idea of its power."  
Namiko looked confused. "Wait, who are you?" she asked curiously.  
The man turned away from Namiko. "My name is Hotsuma."  
Atsuko jumped up. "Hotsuma? Wait, you wouldn't happen to be the former leader of the Oboro clan, the same Oboro clan which was destroyed about twenty years ago.  
Hotsuma nodded. "Yes, I am the former leader of the Oboro."  
Namiko took a few steps forward. "Well Hotsuma, thank you. We would probably be dead if you hadn't saved us."  
Hotsuma turned and walked toward them.  
"No, you don't understand. They will do whatever they must to obtain Akujiki. To them, you are no more than an obstacle."  
Namiko straightened up. "Hold on. Who are these people? What do they want?"  
Hotsuma turned again. "They are known as the Black Dragon. Their roots are anchored in history. You could say they began when the Oboro did," Hotsuma explained. "Go on," Namiko said.  
"You see, the Black Dragon have committed horrible acts. No one has ever really seen any member. They hide in the shadows, making sure they never truly existed."  
Hotsuma folded his arms. Namiko stroked her chin. Atsuko walked up to Namiko. "So, they want this sword, right?" she asked touching Akujiki with her finger. It was cold, as cold as death.  
Hotsuma nodded. "Yes, but I'm not sure why they want Akujiki. Of course, Akujiki is a cursed blade I wished I would never have to see again."  
Namiko looked up. "What do you mean?"  
Hotsuma sighed. "I was once the master of Akujiki."  
  
(Well, that's chapter two. Hope you liked it. Please review and maybe leave a suggestion. Oh, and just so you know, this story takes place about twenty years after game of Shinobi. Of course, Hotsuma's age is around forty- three because I'm assuming he's twenty- three to twenty- five in the game.) 


	3. A Second Artifact

(Thanks for the reviews JRV and Dragon Lady9. Yet, I would like to have five reviews. But it's a start. Well, I'm taking into consideration the suggestion, which JRV gave me. Oh well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.)  
  
CHAPTER THREE: A SECOND ARTIFACT  
  
"I'm sure we will meet again," Hotsuma said. He then dashed off into the darkness.  
Atsuko turned to Namiko. "It was nice meeting you Namiko, but I have to get going too."  
Atsuko turned and ran off.  
Namiko stood there for a second before departing as well.  
The scorching sun beamed down on Namiko as she walked on the road leaving from Dayun. She took out a bottle of water she had filled earlier and took a sip. It was not wise to waste something as precious as water.  
Namiko walked for a few more hours. She felt herself getting weaker. Yet, she did not feel thirsty or drained. She turned her head to see Akujiki glowing slightly. Namiko was already feeling the blade's curse.  
A few minutes later, Namiko soon began to see a town in the distance. She walked another mile before noticing the town was on fire.  
She gasped and started to sprint towards the town.  
About an hour later, Namiko reached the town. The town was littered with corpses of men and women. Even children had spilled blood. "Disgusting," Namiko muttered as she looked down.  
Most of the town had been destroyed. Buildings were in shambles and fires were raging. "Whatever happened here happened recently," Namiko thought.  
Suddenly she heard the shouts of men. She ran towards the noise to find a group of men fending off a group of the creatures Namiko had encountered earlier.  
There were also a few ninjas battling two men.  
Namiko could feel Akujiki draining her energy. She took it out. She had to feed it.  
The group of ninjas cut down one of the men. He cried out in pain as he lied there.  
Namiko rushed in and took out one of the ninjas. A single red orb of Yin flowed into Akujiki. It was not enough.  
The other ninjas attack Namiko. She jumped out of the way, but not without a cut to her side.  
She gritted her teeth and sliced the two other ninjas.  
Akujiki practically swallowed the Yin. The other man nodded his head in thanks to her and ran off to assist his comrades. Namiko nodded but then looked down. An orb of Yin flowed from the dead man's body into Akujiki.  
Namiko looked disgusted. "He didn't deserve that fate," she said.  
Namiko then ran after the man.  
The creatures were overpowering the men. Namiko rushed into the fray slicing one of the creatures in half. Akujiki grew more powerful. She and the four men left defeated the rest of the creatures.  
Akujiki ate the rest of the Yin. The men looked in horror.  
One of them walked up to Namiko. "That sword, it is the cursed blade Akujiki, is it not?"  
Namiko nodded her head sadly. "Yes, yes it is."  
Suddenly, an explosion could be heard. Namiko and the men began to head towards the sound but two ninjas appeared in front of them.  
These ninjas were clothed in dark green robes and wore dark masks. They unsheathed metal blades.  
The men rushed in to battle with the ninjas. Unfortunately, it took all of the men just to destroy one of the ninjas. All of the men died from the scramble.  
The other ninja wasted no time in dashing to Hibana. It was much faster, causing Namiko to dash away. The ninja quickly threw a shuriken. Namiko deflected the shuriken and dashed towards the ninja.  
The ninja blocked Namiko's attack. Namiko quickly countered and slashed the ninja in the stomach. It staggered backwards. Namiko took this opportunity to finish the ninja.  
Namiko headed towards the explosion.  
"How disappointing. It seems the artifact has been salvaged." The woman took a few steps forward into the shrine.  
The elderly man crawled over to her. "You, you will never obtain the artifact."  
The woman looked down at him. "Wrong, old man."  
She threw her fan into the old man's back, killing him.  
Namiko ran into the area. "Stop!" she yelled. The woman turned.  
She wore a dark blue dress that was split in two, showing her left leg. The top slightly showed the top of her breast. A dark purple belt was tied around her waist. The belt tie flowed down her leg. She was wearing a pair of purple high- heels. She had dark brown hair flowing down her back.  
"Who are you?" Namiko asked sternly.  
The woman smiled. "I am Shizuka of the Black Dragon," the woman answered.  
"The Black Dragon?" Namiko unsheathed Akujiki.  
Shizuka laughed as she pulled her fan from the man's body. "Yes, and you must be Namiko."  
Namiko gasped. "How do you know my name?" Shizuka smiled. "I know much about you. Pretty much all we know is from Hitoshi."  
Namiko gritted her teeth. "The Black Dragon murdered my mentor! He was the only family I had. And for that I shall never forgive you!" Namiko shouted.  
She rushed at Shizuka and slashed. Shizuka opened her fan and blocked the attack with ease. "Is that all you can do, even with Akujiki?" Shizuka asked.  
Namiko let out a battle cry and slashed again. Shizuka jumped out of the way and waved her fan. A purple slashe few towards Namiko. Namiko dodged the attack and ran to Shizuka.  
Shizuka smirked and waved her fan. An explosion erupted near Namiko, knocking her to the ground.  
Shizuka frowned. "I expected more." She was about to finish Namiko, when Namiko jumped up and dashed behind Shizuka, giving her a chance to attack.  
Shizuka was not expecting this, so Namiko slashed her with all her strength.  
Shizuka cried out in pain as blood spilled from the wound.  
Namiko was out of breath, hoping the attack finished the battle.  
Shizuka limped. "Don't worry Namiko, we will finish this battle."  
Shizuka disappeared, leaving Namiko alone in the destroyed town. Namiko sheathed Akujiki away and ran out of the town.  
Namiko walked for about an hour before noticing a shape on the ground. Namiko ran to it.  
Atsuko lied on the ground, bleeding.  
"Atsuko, what happened?!" Namiko asked urgently, kneeling down.  
Atsuko sat up. "Those damn ninjas. They over- powered me and stole my grandfather's artifact."  
"Artifact?" Namiko asked.  
Atsuko nodded. "I went back to my home town to gather supplies, but then those demons attacked. As soon as I figured out what they were after, I grabbed the artifact. But then, the ninjas attacked me and left me here."  
Namiko frowned. "I'm sorry for your town. I doubt anyone was still alive."  
Atsuko clenched her fist. "It's not right. They didn't do anything wrong!" Atsuko broke out in tears.  
Namiko put her hand on Atsuko's shoulder. "Hey, it's all right. We'll be able to get them. But first, we have to get you fixed up. Come on."  
Namiko helped Atsuko up to her feet. Atsuko swung her arm over Namiko's neck and they started to walk.  
"You don't have to do this," Atsuko said after a few minutes. Namiko looked at her. "I want to. And besides, I don't want anymore people to die." 


	4. Preparing for the Task at Hand

(Hey um, Dragon Lady 9, did you send two of the exact same review just to get me five? If so, then thanks! I think I'll stop so you can read.)  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: PREPARING FOR THE MISSION AT HAND  
  
It had been about an hour since Namiko and Atsuko had met up. Namiko had gotten used to Atsuko's weight so she was able to walk a little faster.  
"How's that bandage holding up?" Namiko asked as they sat down. Atsuko winced. "I think the bleeding stopped, but it still hurts."  
The winds started to pick up, so they started again. A few minutes later, Namiko stopped.  
"What's wrong?" Atsuko asked, who was able to walk again. Namiko turned her head. "Quiet."  
Namiko was sure she could hear some sort of speaking. She walked over to a large boulder. She could hear the speaking much more clearly now.  
She walked behind the boulder to find a young man sitting down.  
He had short red- orange hair. He had a small pair of glasses fixated on his nose. He had a red jacket with a black shirt underneath. There was a brown strapping on top of the jacket, which was holding a type of razor sword behind him. He had a pair of beige, baggy pants on with many pockets. He also had dark brown mountain boots on, as well as purple palm coverings with oval shaped holes in the top. In his hand was a bottle of what seemed to be liquor.  
The young man seemed to be drunk. He looked up at Namiko. "What?" he asked in a bored tone.  
Atsuko walked up behind Namiko. "He's a damn drunkard!" she exclaimed. The young man winced. "Watch who you're calling a drunkard, you little girl," he replied.  
Atsuko gritted her teeth. Her turned a beet red. "You little jerk!" She gave him a hard slap knocking him to the ground. "What was that for?!" he asked angrily.  
Atsuko punched her fist into her right hand. "You called me little!"  
The young man rubbed the sore spot on his face. "You seem to have temper problems. Ever tried anger management therapy?"  
Atsuko prepared herself to punch him this time, but Namiko held her back. "Atsuko, stop! Calm down."  
The young man stood up and dusted himself off. "Why are you two ladies out here in this mini- desert. It's not really a place to have tea- parties, in my opinion," the young man commented.  
Atsuko fought against Namiko's strength. "Come on! Just let me teach this jerk a lesson!" The young man folded his arms and leaned against the boulder. "Like I said, anger management."  
Atsuko almost busted. "I'll show you anger management!"  
Atsuko broke free of Namiko and pushed her to the ground. She then tried to jump on top of the young man. He just stuck out his leg and tripped her. She fell with a thud.  
"Why you!" she remarked. She got up and tried again, however, the young man quickly restrained her by grabbing both of her arms.  
"Let me go!" Atsuko yelled. The young man blinked. "Damn. Maybe I was wrong, maybe you need advanced anger management therapy."  
Namiko jumped up. "That was impressive. Where'd you learn that grabbing move?" she asked. The young man released Atsuko. "I pretty much picked it up myself.  
Namiko nodded. "What's your name?"  
The young man folded his arms. "Not that it's your business, but it's Ryo."  
Atsuko gritted her teeth. "You better be nice to Namiko!" she blurted out. Ryo smirked. "I'm sure your friend here could provide a much more suitable fight. By the looks of it, you don't seem to be a very experienced fighter."  
Atsuko was about to attack until Namiko stopped her arm. "I think that's enough. Ryo, do you know where the closest city or town is located?" Namiko asked. Ryo nodded. "The closest city would have to be Shinjuku, about another seven miles. The easiest thing to do would be to follow the road. I was headed there myself actually," Ryo replied.  
Atsuko's jaw dropped. "Seven miles?!" Ryo smirked. "Too much for you? Don't worry, we'll take a breather and take a nap with our dollies," Ryo commented sarcastically.  
The group started walking again. After a few minutes, Namiko turned to Ryo.  
"Ryo, have you ever heard of a group called the Black Dragon?"  
Ryo pushed his glasses pushed his glasses. "Can't say I have. Why?" Namiko shook her head. "It doesn't really involve you." Ryo nodded.  
Atsuko glared at Ryo. "What's his problem? He's nice to Namiko, but he's mean to me," she thought. "Problem?" Ryo asked, seeing as Atsuko was staring at him. Atsuko blushed and turned away. "No. No problems," she replied. Ryo smirked and turned away.  
By the time the group entered Shinjuku, it was already night- time.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you two around," Ryo said. He turned and walked away.  
Namiko nodded and slightly waved. "See ya." Atsuko just turned her face.  
When she and Namiko started walking towards a hotel, Atsuko remarked, "I hope I never have to see his ugly face again." Namiko just giggled.  
As they walked away, the person on top the building above them smiled.  
"Interesting."  
  
(That's that. Next chapter will focus more on Hotsuma, so be ready for that. Don't forget to leave a review! Remember, that tells me if you're reading.) 


	5. Hitoshi Ubusuna

(Yeah! More Hotsuma! Don't worry if his personality seems off, he's gone through some changes since Shinobi...)  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: HITOSHI UBUSUNA  
  
The man looked at the drifting shadows of Namiko and Atsuko until they disappeared. "Akujiki... Has it really chosen this girl as its master? No. It's simply using her. It will be easy to control." "What do you mean by that?"  
The man turned to see Hotsuma standing behind him.  
The man smirked. "I don't believe this, you must be Hotsuma, leader of the Oboro, correct?" Hotsuma winced. "The Oboro don't exist anymore. I'm no longer the leader of anything."  
The man laughed. "So, you spend your time following that girl. Are you trying to protect her?" the man asked. Hotsuma replied, "I can relate to her situation. And besides, I'm trying to take down the Black Dragon.  
Hotsuma took a few steps forward. "Besides that, you must be part of the Black Dragon. Who are you?" Hotsuma asked. The man rubbed his nose. "Yes, I'm part of the Black Dragon. And my name, you could say it's Hitoshi Ubusana."  
"Ubusuna?" Hitoshi smirked. "Don't tell me you're surprised Hotsuma. Just because you killed my ancestor, doesn't mean he doesn't have to have descendants."  
Hotsuma placed his hand on the handle of his sword. "I didn't know there were other descendants of Hiruko," Hotsuma answered.  
Hitoshi laughed and took out his sword. "Yes, I had no parents, so I can't tell you what my relations are. But I'm sure you know who my aunt is. At least, I consider her my aunt."  
Hotsuma unsheathed his sword. "I don't care if you're Kagari's nephew. You're part of the Black Dragon, and you're after Akujiki."  
Hitoshi smiled. "And, what're you going to do? Don't get me wrong, I've always wanted to fight the man who killed my ancestor. But I'm no weakling."  
Hotsuma held out his sword in front of him. "It looks like you'll be getting your chance."  
Hitoshi smirked as they both dashed at each other. Hotsuma swung his sword, but Hitoshi dashed behind him and slashed. Hotsuma blocked and countered with a horizontal slash.  
Hitoshi jumped back, but then dashed and slashed. Hotsuma blocked the attack. Hitoshi smirked and started slashing rapidly. Hotsuma blocked each of them with ease.  
Hitoshi jumped back. "Not bad, impressive actually. Just what I would expect from a former leader of the Oboro."  
Hitoshi spread out his hands. "But how will you be able to handle, dark ninjutsu?"  
Hotsuma looked confused. "Dark ninjutsu?"  
Hitoshi smiled. "How about I show you."  
A black aura surrounded Hitoshi's hands. "Yes, allow me to show you!"  
Hitoshi held his hands in front of him.  
The floor beneath Hotsuma started to shake. Hotsuma quickly jumped out of the way, just before a black beam of energy erupted out of the ground.  
Hitoshi repeated this attack. It started to happen faster. Hotsuma quickly dashed out of the way. He then jumped over to Hitoshi and hit him with his elbow. Hitoshi staggered back. Hotsuma quickly dashed and slashed. Hitoshi grabbed Hotsuma's sword with his hand. "Try that again."  
Hitoshi smashed the back of his fist into Hotsuma's face. He then kicked him to the floor.  
"I was expecting more, Hotsuma. Don't disappoint me."  
Hotsuma jumped up and kicked Hitoshi in the stomach. He then grabbed his sword and stabbed Hitoshi in his shoulder.  
Hotsuma jerked his sword out of Hitoshi. A black mist flowed out of Hitoshi's wound. However, rather than cry out in pain, Hitoshi started laughing.  
"I believe we'll have to postpone this battle," he said. "I would like to kill you myself, Hotsuma."  
Hotsuma sheathed his sword away. "Hold on. Tell me, what are the Black Dragon after?" Hitoshi started laughing. "You expect me to follow what those fools do? Sorry, but I follow my own agenda."  
Hitoshi smiled before disappearing.  
Hotsuma looked up. "What is that man after?"  
  
(If you were wondering, Hitoshi was the Black Dragon member from the first chapter.) 


	6. The Dragon Lord

(All right, let's do this!)  
  
CHAPTER SIX: THE DRAGON LORD  
  
Ryo walked along the train tracks slowly. The air seemed to chill around him, creating complete silence.  
He suddenly heard a hissing noise. Ryo stopped and took out his sword.  
A strange lizard beast leaped at him. It was small, so he easily slashed it in two.  
"Where did that thing come from?" he wondered.  
More hissing noises could be heard.  
Five more lizards jumped out, surrounding Ryo. "You guys after me or something?" he asked.  
Suddenly, A large snake erupted from the ground. Sitting on top of it was a man.  
Ryo looked up. "Who the heck are you? A lost circus performer?"  
The man was clothed with a light blue kimono. He had long blue hair and gentle blue eyes. On his back was a long staff with five golden rings on it.  
"That's very funny, but my name is Tsumemsa."  
Ryo scratched his head. "Tsumemsa? You sure you're not a lost? I hear freaks go to a convention west of here. If you want, I can lead you there."  
Tsumemsa laughed. "No thank you. I'm looking for two young girls. If you could be so kind as to tell me where they are, I will not be forced to kill you."  
Ryo gritted his teeth. "Two young girls. Wait, do you mean them?"  
Tsumemsa smiled. "If you know who they are, could you tell me?"  
"Why do you want to know?" Ryo asked. "The Black Dragon wishes to obtain the sword she carries. We need it," Tsumemsa replied.  
Ryo pointed his sword at Tsumemsa. "How about you try to make me tell you?"  
Namiko and Atsuko entered a small hotel around the outskirts of Shinjuku. Fortunately, there did not seem to be very many guests, so Atsuko volunteered to check- in for them.  
Namiko sat down on bench near the entrance and closed her eyes.  
"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" Namiko opened her eyes to see a beautiful woman standing in front of her. She had semi- long light brown hair going down her back. She wore a small crimson jacket over a white shirt. She had a red skirt stretch down to her knees. She was holding a small suitcase.  
"No, you can sit there. My friend's checking in, but I doubt she'll take a seat," Namiko answered.  
The woman nodded and sat down next to Namiko.  
"So where are you going?" the woman asked. Namiko sighed. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea. I'm concentrating on just making it through the night."  
Namiko turned to the woman. "And who are you?" she asked.  
The woman smiled. "I am Kagari Ubusuna," she replied. "Namiko smiled as well. "My name is Namiko. I'm not exactly sure if I ever had a last name."  
Atsuko walked up to them and handed Namiko the key. "I'll probably lose them."  
She turned to Kagari. "Oh, I'm Atsuko Sagara. Nice to meet you." Kagari nodded. "I'm Kagari Ubusuna, it's nice to meet you too."  
Kagari stood up. "Well, I have to go get a room. I'm sure we'll meet again." Kagari walked away towards the counter.  
Ryo landed hard on the ground hard. Tsumemsa's snake was fast and powerful, and there was a seemingly limitless amount of small lizards.  
"Are you ready to surrender yet? It is impossible to defeat my army of reptiles," Tsumemsa stated.  
Ryo stood up. "Surrender to a freak who hides behind his pet snakes? I doubt so."  
Tsumemsa shook his head. "As you wish."  
He waved his staff. As soon as it stopped, another five lizards appeared.  
"You're going down!" Ryo shouted. He ran into the fray and slashed at the lizards. Two of them scratched him in the back. He fell to the floor, but quickly jumped up and slew the remaining lizards.  
"That all you got?" he yelled. Just as he said that, Tsumemsa's huge snake tried to ram into him. Ryo quickly rolled to the side and stabbed the Snake in the head. The attack did not seem to do much, as the snake waved its head, knocking Ryo to the ground. His sword flew next to him.  
"Darn. I can't seem to find his weakness," he muttered.  
Tsumemsa jumped on top of his snake. "It has been amusing watching you squabble, but I have business to attend to."  
Tsumemsa and snake started slithering towards the city.  
"Crap," Ryo whispered as he sat up.  
Namiko and Atsuko's room was small, with only two beds, a small desk, a lamp, and a small window. A few drawers were lined up on the side of the wall. A large chair sat in the corner of the room.  
"This is good enough," Namiko said as Atsuko flopped on one of the beds. She yawned and sat up.  
"You know, that lady, Kagari was really nice," Atsuko said.  
Namiko sat down on the chair. "Yeah well, I felt as if there was something about her. Something special."  
Atsuko rubbed her eyes. "You're just imaging things."  
Namiko closed her eyes to rest, when a large tremor occurred.  
"What was that?!" she asked as he stood up. Atsuko got up. "How should I know? It was probably just a small earthquake."  
Another tremor occurred, knocking Namiko and Atsuko to the floor.  
"That's not an earthquake," Namiko said.  
Hundreds of lizards started infesting the entire city.  
"What the heck is going on?!" Atsuko cried as they entered the lobby. Namiko walked up behind her. "I have a feeling the Black Dragon's behind this."  
Kagari walked up behind them. "What's going on?" Namiko turned. "A group called the Black Dragon is doing this, I'm sure of it.' Upon hearing this statement, Kagari froze. "The Black Dragon? If it is them, we are in trouble." "You know about the Black Dragon?" Namiko asked. Kagari nodded.  
"Those girls have to be somewhere in this city. We will tear it down to find them right my pets?" Tsumemsa asked quietly.  
Suddenly, four of the lizards fell apart. Tsumemsa looked up to See Hotsuma sheathing his blade away.  
"You must be Hotsuma. I have heard much about you," Tsumemsa said. Hotsuma unsheathed his sword. "Is that so? Well, I have to stop you. "I'm sure you're part of the Black Dragon, trying to obtain Akujiki," Hotsuma replied. Tsumemsa smiled. "Perhaps, but let us see if you can survive."  
About twenty lizards jumped at Hotsuma. He jumped off of the building and dashed at each of the lizards, killing them. He then dashed at Tsumemsa and slashed his snake.  
The snake fell to the floor, wounded. Tsumemsa jumped off. "My pet, you will pay!"  
"Are you sure you will go out there alone?" Kagari asked as Namiko and Atasuko gathered their belongings.  
Namiko nodded. "Yeah, there really after me. And besides, I have a score I have to settle with them."  
Namiko ran outside while Atsuko fixed her bow. "Well, it was nice meeting you," she said as she followed Namiko.  
Another wave of fire erupted out of the ground and rushed at Hotsuma. He quickly jumped to the side.  
"You're much more skilled than I imagined," Tsumemsa stated. Hotsuma prepared himself. "We're not done yet."  
Namiko and Atsuko ran into an alley. "There are hundreds of them!" Atsuko cried out. Namiko took out Akujiki. "There won't be when I'm done with them."  
She dashed out and slashed two of the lizards. Akujiki illuminated. "For once, I'm glad you're hungry. You'll have a lot of food."  
Namiko ran on the all slashing as many lizards as possible. Akujkii turned a bright purple color. Namiko jumped off and slashed some more lizards. Akujki turned a deep red. "What?" Namiko thought.  
She then slashed again, and a wave of lizards fell to the floor. "Whoa. I never knew you were that powerful," Namiko said as she stared at the waves of Yin flying into kujiki.  
Tsumemsa swung his staff, creating a dark beam. Hotsuma deflected it back at Tsumemsa, hitting him in the chest.  
"Just surrender," Hotsuma said. "I shall not!" Tsumemsa replied.  
"Hey, up here!" Both of the men looked up to see Ryo jump off a building and slash Tsumemsa's staff in half.  
"No! Without my staff, I cannot control them!" Tsumemsa cried. Ryo pointed his sword at him. "Well, that's what you get for ticking me off."  
Hotsuma walked up to them. "The beasts are in a rage. We have to kill him, or else they tear the city apart. Do it."  
Ryo looked up at him. "You make it sound as if it was so easy. As if just to kill him."  
Hoitsuma folded his arms. "It's either that, or many lives will be lost.  
Ryo squinted and stabbed Tsumemsa, straight in the heart.  
Tsumemsa fell to the floor. All of his lizards fell as well, and started disappearing.  
"What happened?" Atsuko asked. Namiko shook her head. "I think we won."  
Ryo opened his eyes. He was lying down in a bed. There were many others in the room.  
He sat up. "Where am I?" he asked quietly to himself.  
"You're in the hospital." Ryo looked up to see Namiko and Atsuko standing next to his bed. "You two again? You know that it's your entire fault that snake thing and that freak tried to kill me. But anyway, what happened?"  
"From what we heard, you collapsed after you killed that guy. If it wasn't for Mr. Hotsuma, you'd be dead," Atsuko said.  
"That's nice to hear," Ryo replied.  
Ryo slept for awhile while Namiko and Atsuko talked to Hotsuma. "Thanks for saving him. He sort of helped us out," Atsuko said.  
Hotsuma folded his arms. "Just as long as everyone survived. It seems the Black Dragon wants Akujki badly. Be very careful." Namiko and Atsuko nodded.  
"It's been awhile Hotsuma."  
All three of them looked up to see Kagari standing in front of them.  
"You know her?" Namiko asked Hotsuma. "You could say that," he replied.  
Atsuko nudged Namiko and they walked into the next room.  
"A few years after the Golden Tower incident, you disappeared. Why?" Kagari asked. Hotsuma shook his head. "There were a few things I had to take care."  
Kagari smiled. "Yeah, but it took you took you about twenty years to show up again?" Hotsuma scratched his head. "Yeah well, a few things took more time than others." 


	7. A Troubled Girl

(Don't worry Dragon Lady9. Kagari's life doesn't have a huge impact on what happens in this story. Oh yeah, sorry but this chapter a little rushed.)  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: A TROUBLED GIRL  
  
"So, this Black Dragon wants that sword, and you're trying to stop them from doing what they want with it?" Ryo asked as he leaned on the wall watching Namiko stare at Akujki.  
Namiko nodded. "I'm not sure why they want Akujki. I've only heard a legend about it though. It feeds on the anger and hatred of people. But I'm sure the Black Dragon will use it for something."  
Ryo folded his arms. "And you're saying you want me to help you?" Namiko placed Akujkik in its sheath. "Well, you already killed one of their members. It's not like they're just going to forget about it."  
The three had decided to stay in Shinjuku for one more day, basically to prepare.  
Namiko tossed Atsuko the keys for the hotel room. "I doubt we're going to need them anymore."  
"And where are you going?" Atsuko asked. Namiko turned. "I have an errand to run."  
Namiko walked out of the hotel to see Hotsuma standing before her.  
"Do you know what you're doing?" he asked.  
"Yeah. It's something I have to do," Namiko replied. Hotsuma nodded. "Well then, like before, be careful." With that, Hotsuma walked off.  
Namiko stood there for a moment, watching him walk away. "I wonder what made him so serious all of the time. As if he knows something bad is going to happen," she wondered.  
Namiko walked off; not knowing someone was watching her. The girl jumped off of the building quickly. "Hey you! The one with the sword!"  
Namiko turned to face the girl.  
She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt. She wore dark blue shorts with short black boots. She also had semi- long dark brown hair.  
"Um, who are you?" Namiko asked. The girl flipped her hair. "My name is Yasuko, fourth class shinobi of the Black Dragon."  
Namiko scratched her arm. "You sure you're part of the Black Dragon?" she asked.  
Yasuko gritted her teeth. "I'll prove I'm part of the Black Dragon!"  
Yasuko ran full- speed at Namiko and kicked her into a building. Namiko pushed some rubble off. "Sorry, you just didn't seem to be really serious."  
Yasuko took out two identical daggers from her backside. She then placed herself into a fighting stance. "I have orders to take that sword away from you," Yasuko said.  
Namiko jumped up and unsheathed Akujki. "Sorry, but I can't allow that."  
Yasuko dashed at Namiko, but then jumped and drove down with her daggers. Namiko blocked the attack and then countered by kicking Yasuko to the ground.  
"Actually, maybe you're not cut to get Akujki," Namiko stated. Yasuko stood up. "I don't care about the sword. It's just my job."  
Yasuko jumped up and threw her daggers at Namiko. Namiko easily deflected the daggers away. She then jumped up to meet with Yasuko, who kicked her to the ground.  
Yasuko then landed and dashed to her daggers. She then slightly stabbed Namiko in her back.  
Namiko fell to the ground. "Maybe I underestimated you," she said as she stood up.  
Yasuko was about to respond when she suddenly fell to the ground. "Stop! Please..." Yasuko then collapsed completely on to the ground. Namiko kneeled down next to her. "What?"  
"You're not really implying that she come with us?" Atsuko asked as she and Namiko stared at Yasuko lying on the bed in the hotel room.  
"I know it's risky. She doesn't have to come. But she can give us some information."  
Yasuko then opened her eyes. "What? Where am I?" she asked weakly.  
"We're not going to hurt you. We just want you to answer a few questions," Namiko said.  
Yasuko gritted her teeth and stood up. "I don't have to tell you anything!" she stated.  
"We'll make you," Atsuko muttered. Namiko heard this and pushed Atsuko aside.  
"We're not going to let you go if you don't cooperate," Namiko said.  
Yasuko folded her arms. "Fine."  
Suddenly, a strange mist started to fog up the room. "Have to go!" Yasuko exclaimed as she escaped. "Where the heck did she run off to?" Atsuko asked once the fog lifted. Namiko took out Akujki. "It doesn't matter, get out of here."  
Six ninjas had appeared in the room. Atsuko nodded and ran to the door.  
As Atsuko ran down the stairs to the lobby, more of the fog was spreading. "What's going on?" Atsuko wondered.  
"Meanwhile, Namiko had destroyed three of the ninjas. "Take this!" She ran to one and slashed it in half. The other two ninjas were about to attack, but stopped. The mist erupted from their bodies, flooding the room.  
"What is this stuff?" Namiko thought as she ran to the end of the room.  
The mist seemed to swallow everything up, including Namiko.  
  
(Once again, sorry for the rushed chapter.) 


	8. Mist of Shadows

(Um, sorry for the rushed chapter. I wasn't exactly, how would you say, in sync. Again I'm sorry, and I hope this chapter will make up for the bland, and very rushed, past segment.)  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: THE MIST OF SHADOWS  
  
Ryo stood on the road leading out of Shinjuku staring at the large gray cloud hovering above it. The cloud seemed to be growing larger, spreading.  
Ryo lowered his view to see a large mist flowing out of the city, and into the cloud. "That mist is forming the cloud. But what exactly is it?" Ryo thought.  
Namiko opened her eyes and slowly stood up. "Where am I?" she thought.  
She did not seem to be standing on any sort of land or ground. A strange gray fog covered everything.  
"A fog. There was a fog inside of the hotel. Is this it?" Namiko wondered.  
Namiko took a few steps before stopping. Three large shadows began to take form. Namiko tried to grab Akujki, however, she realized the sword was not in its sheath.  
Namiko gritted her teeth and looked at the upcoming creatures.  
They were huge, resembling ogres of some type. They carried large clubs, each walking semi- slowly towards her.  
Seeing no way to combat the creatures, Namiko ran in the opposite direction. However, she almost immediately fell. She was barely able to grab onto the ledge of the body of land she had formerly been on.  
There seemed to be land in this place, however, it barely hinged on Namiko's mind as the ogres were reaching her.  
She felt her grip loosening. Namiko turned to see semi- large shadows floating over the large abyss.  
Seeing this as her only route of escape, Namiko kicked off of the ledge towards the floating piece of land.  
She barely made it to the floating boulder before the ogres had reached the ledge.  
A sigh of relief escaped Namiko as she easily jumped from boulder to boulder. There did not seem to be anymore creatures, at least, Namiko hoped not.  
She finally landed on a large mass of land. As soon as she landed, she remembered Atsuko and Yasuko.  
"Atsuko! Are you there?!" she yelled out. Her voice echoed, drifting away. She stood there for a few moments, hoping to hear a reply. Nothing, not even, a single pin drop could be heard.  
"What is this place? I'm pretty sure I'm no longer in Shinjuku. But if this isn't that fog, where is this place?"  
Namiko wandered around the area for about an hour, at least she estimated that amount of time. There was no one. No entity or living person was in this place. It was completely silent, no noise.  
Namiko plopped down on the ground. Suddenly, a screech could be heard. Namiko jumped up to see eleven flying bugs. They each harvested some type of stinger at their bottom.  
Namiko stepped back, knowing there was no escape. "It can't end this way. Sensei Sadatake, I won't be able to avenge you," she thought.  
Suddenly, six of the creatures fell to the ground. Namiko just stared. "Catch!" She turned around to see Akujki thrown to her.  
She grabbed it and quickly jumped up. She then dashed to each of the bugs, killing them.  
Akujki glowed with delight at the Yin flowing into it.  
However, Namiko heard whooshes of air heading towards her from her backside.  
She quickly turned and deflected the shurikens away.  
"Who's there?" Namiko called out. A figure began to walk out from the fog.  
Yasuko stood there, with a strange smile fixated on her face. "Yasuko? You were swallowed by the fog as well?" she asked.  
Yasuko pulled out her daggers. Namiko stepped back and noticed a strange red glow to Yasuko's eyes.  
"I'm so very sorry, but Yasuko isn't here," she stated. Namiko held Akujki in front of her. "Who are you?"  
The person laughed. "Very perceptive. I am the leader of the Black Dragon, Yasutoki."  
Namiko winced. "You mean, you're using Yasuko's body?" Yasutoki smikled. "Why yes. I thought that I should discuss some maters with you. Very important matters."  
"Go on," Namiko replied.  
Yasutoki took a few steps toward Namiko. "I'm sure by now you understand the Black Dragon needs Akujki. You've become what most people would like to call a nuisance. However, I must applaud you. You have been able to successfully defeat a Black Dragon member. And with the help of your friends, kill one. But I've grown quite tired of this game. I would like you to hand over Akujki to me."  
Namiko prepared herself. "I doubt I'd ever do that. But first, answer this question, where are we?"  
"We are in the evil realm. A place where hellspawn originate, and where dark energies are strongest."  
Namiko gritted her teeth. "Now, where is Atsuko?"  
Yasutki grinned. "The girl? You have no need to worry about her. I spared her from being imprisoned here. Besides, this specific affair involves only you, and me."  
Yasutoki dropped the grin. "Now, one last time. Give me Akujki. Or you leave me with no choice but to kill you and take it."  
Namiko gritted her teeth once more. "I think I'll take option two!"  
She dashed towards Yasutoki and slashed. Using Yasuko's speed and dagger, he easily blocked. "I gave you a choice, nut I see you must want to die."  
Yasutoki then kicked Namiko hard in the stomach. He then performed a doulbe slash, leaving tow slash marks on Namiko's chest. This knocked Namiko to the ground.  
"Don't you see, we don't have to go through this," Yasutoki replied as he kneeled down next to Namiko.  
Namiko sat up. "Sorry, but I can't allow you to obtain Akujki." She jumped up and kicked Yasutoki to the ground. "Answer me this question, you had Akujki, why didn't you take it?"  
Yasutoki stood up quickly. "It refused. I could have manipulated it, but it seems that in Yasuko's body, my powers have grown weak."  
Namiko looked confused. "So, you knew that if I handed it over to you, it wouldn't cooperate?" Namiko asked.  
Yasutoki nodded. "I predicted you would refuse, so I decided to test your strength. As of now, I am not impressed."  
Namiko rushed at Yasutoki. "I'll show you!"  
She started slashing rapidly. Yasutoki smiled. "You don't seem to understand."  
He easily dodged each of the slashes. He then grabbed Namiko's arm and threw her to the ground. Namiko back- flipped as soon as she touched the ground. She then dashed behind Yasutoki and slashed Yasuko's body in the back. She then kicked Yasutoki to the edge of the mass of land.  
Namiko flipped over to Yasutoki, only to have four shurikens. She barely dodged two, while the other two hit her, causing bits of blood to fly out.  
Namiko landed on the ground hard. Yasutoki walked over to her. "Now, prepare to face your fate."  
He was about to stab Namiko with Yasuko's dagger, but Namiko flipped and kicked the dagger out of Yasutoki's hand. However, Yasutoki quickly back- flipped, throwing a shuriken straight into Namiko's left arm.  
Namiko cried out in pain as she landed on her knees. Yasutoki stopped. "No, no! My powers have weakened from the damage I have obtained." He looked up at Namiko. "Don't you worry girl, we shall meet again."  
The red glow disappeared from Yasuko's eyes as she fell to the floor.  
Namiko sheathed Akujki away and stood up. She grasped her left arm. It was bleeding.  
The fog started to dissipate, leaving the two standing on a ridge of land, placed over a large canyon with many mountains close- by.  
"Now where are we?" Namiko muttered as the sun beat down on her.  
Ryo stared at the dissipating mist over the city. "The mist's disappearing, what's going on?"  
"Ryo!" He looked towards the city to see Atsuko running towards him.  
"Ryo, Namiko, she and that Black Dragon girl, they disappeared!" Atsuko exclaimed.  
Ryo looked at her. "I have a feeling that strange mist had something to do it."  
Namiko walked over to Yasuko. "You all right?" she asked weakly. Yasuko started to open her eyes. "You... What happened?" she replied.  
Hitoshi stood on a small piece of land sticking out from small cliff. "Well little girl, it seems all that's left is to take Akujki. And then, I can have my way with those fools."  
  
9Hoped you like the chapter. I'm once again apologizing for the past chapter. Please review.) 


	9. Betrayal

CHAPTER NINE: BETRAYAL  
  
Ryo and Atsuko walked on the dirt road for two hours. Of course, they had no idea where they were supposed o go.  
"We have to find Namiko!" Atsuko exclaimed as they turned. Ryo looked at her. "Don't you think I know that? The only thing is where she is."  
Atsuko shook her head. "Yeah, but she's with that Black Dragon girl! Do you think she can handle her all by herself?"  
Ryo folded his arms. "I don't know, but her disappearing and that fog are intertwined. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the Black Dragon tried to separate us, and they succeeded."  
Atsuko kicked a small stone. "I hate this!" she pouted.  
"Unfortunately, this is the way it is."  
Ryo and Atsuko turned to see Hotsuma appear in front of them.  
Ryo smirked. "I'd like to think you know where Namiko and that girl are," he said. Hotsuma nodded. "I do." Ryo rubbed his nose. "Okay, would you mind telling us?" Ryo asked. Hotsuma folded his arms.  
"Namiko and the girl, Yasuko, have been transported to the gates of the ancient Glass Palace."  
"Glass Palace?" Ryo asked. Hotsuma nodded.  
"Two centuries ago, a great palace was created to honor the greatest emperor of that time. However, a great war raged across many countries. By the time the battles had ceased, the palace was shattered. Its ruins resembled those of a broken mirror, thus, people started to call it the Glass Palace."  
Ryo scratched his head. "That's very interesting, but how do we get there?"  
Hotsuma shook his head. "I only know of one way. And that, is to travel through the Canyons of the East."  
Atsuko folded her arms. "So, where are these canyons?" she asked. Hotsuma pointed down the road. "We continue walking this path until we reach a deep crevasse. We cross the crevasse to reach the canyons. From there, we travel the canyons until we reach the gates."  
Atsuko jumped up. "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" She grabbed Ryo by his arm and started running full- speed down the road.  
Hotsuma stared at them. He shook his head and followed.  
"Where the heck are we?" Yasuko asked as she and Namiko climbed down some ledges. "You expect me to know?" Namiko replied.  
Yasuko turned to her. "Look, we're not on the same side. So don't talk to me that way." Yasuko started walking off.  
"Same side? If that's true, then why did Yasutoki use you instead of allowing you to complete the job yourself?"  
Yasuko turned to Namiko. "Yasutoki would never use me. Why would he?"  
Namiko took a few steps forward. "You would still say that when he inhabited your body and used you. In my opinion, I would never call someone like that my master."  
Yasuko gritted her teeth. "Shut up! You have no idea what my life was like before I joined the Black Dragon. I had no parents, no home. I was all alone, in a world where no one knew I existed!"  
Namiko winced. "I never knew my parents either. I think the only time I ever actually saw my mother's face was when I was just a baby. And then, my mentor the only family I ever had, was killed by the Black Dragon. I know how you feel, but do you think Yasutoki cares about you? He's using you to do his dirty work," Namiko stated.  
"You're wrong! You have to be." Yasuko sat down on the ground, grasping her knees close to her chest.  
Namiko was about to reply when ten ninjas appeared. "What now?" Namiko said to herself.  
She took out Akujki and prepared for the fight.  
"I see we meet again, little Namiko."  
Namiko looked up to see the voice coming from Shizuka, who was standing on a cliff.  
"I believe it's time we finished our battle!" Shizuka jumped down from the ledge and took out her fan. It glowed blue for a second, as if powering up.  
Namiko was about to attack when the ninjas threw shurikens at her. She back- flipped, only to have two of the ninjas get behind her.  
Namiko quickly disposed of one and then kicked the other. She then stabbed it. Akujki turned a bluish color. Namiko dashed at the other ninjas, slashing them, until Akujki was charged up at its maximum power. "Take this!" Namiko cried out as she ran towards Shizuka.  
She slashed downward, only to have Shizuka block the attack. "No way!" Namiko cried out.  
Shizuka wasted no time. She flipped and kicked Namiko to the ground. She then thre her fan, which broke apart into three separate fans, at Namiko.  
Namiko jumped to the side, dodging the fans.  
"Behind you!" Namiko turned to see Shizuka swing her fan downward. Namiko blocked the attack and retaliated by slashing upwards.  
Shizuka jumped and swung her fan, sending a blue slash at Namiko. Namiko guarded against it. She barely cancelled out the slash to see Shizuka swing her fan six times.  
Namiko remembered this move. She quickly jumped from spot to spot, voiding the small explosions.  
Namiko quickly ran on one of the cliffs and then jumped off towards Shizuka. Namiko quickly slashed downward. Shizuka blocked the attack, but her fan had grown weak from guarding against Akujki at its maximum.  
Shizuka's fan was sliced in half. "Not possible!" Shizuka yelled out. Namiko quickly dashed at Shizuka and slashed her three times.  
Shizuka staggered backwards. "It seems, I have truly been defeated."  
Namiko sheathed Akujki away. "What do you people want with Akujki?" she asked.  
Shizuka grasped her wounds. "I do not know. Master Yasutoki has never informed us of his plans."  
"That's a lie, Shizuka. I thought you knew better."  
All three of them turned to see Hitoshi standing before them.  
"Hitoshi! What are you doing here? I was to acquire Akujiki!" Shizuka stated.  
Hitoshi smiled. "It's easy to see you've already failed. I hope you understand Master Yasutoki doesn't tolerate failure. And besides, he transported them to the Glass Palace, or what is left of it, so you would have a better chance of killing them. But you failed."  
"And you're here to make up for the failure?" Shizuka replied. Hitoshi shook his head. "I'm here to clean up the mess, you could say."  
Hitoshi waved his hand and a strange black aura appeared around Shizuka. "My dark energies have been growing. They are too much for you to handle now."  
The aura ignited, causing Shizuka to scream in pain.  
"Hitoshi! Stop!" Yasuko yelled.  
Hitoshi turned to her. "And you little girl, the Black Dragon no longer has a need for you. As of now, you are no longer part of it."  
Yasuko stepped back. "But then, why was I recruited?" Hitoshi laughed. "You still can't see why? You were an easy target. You would have practically gone with anyone. Master Yasutoki just acted like a father figure, and you did what ever he said. But now, you've used up your usefulness."  
Yasuko gritted her teeth. "You, you all just tricked me! Used me!" She stopped. "And I cooperated."  
The aura around Shizuka dissipated, and she fell to the ground, dead.  
Yasuko looked up. "Why is Master Yasutoki getting rid of everyone?" she asked.  
Hitoshi smiled. "You don't get it. You see, the Black Dragon has evolved. The game is at its critical point. Those who cannot assist, but only get in the way, should be eliminated, don't you think? Master Yasutoki now knows, obtaining Akujki is a much more difficult task. Why waste time on pathetic pawns, when it is time to take the win?" Hitoshi explained.  
Yasuko took a few steps back. "So all this time, Yasutoki used all of us. He's even using you!" she exclaimed. Hitoshi placed his hands in his coat pockets. "Maybe, but I'm not so easily fooled. Besides, I have other things that need attention."  
Namiko stepped in front of Yasuko. "Stop! There's no point in talking. You're still after Akujki, and as far as I know, the Black Dragon is cruel, killing those who have no meaning to them anymore!"  
Hitoshi laughed. "Yes, you are not part of this specific argument, but you are one of the roots of the problems. So, young Namiko, telling you to hand over Akujki won't work. So, I'll resort to plan B."  
Hitoshi jumped on a cliff. A black aura surrounded it. Hitoshi smiled. "I can use dark ninjutsu to manipulate matter. You'll be the first one to witness it!"  
The cliff started to take the form of a huge body. Hitoshi laughed. "Let us see how well you can handle a golemn."  
The golemn attempted to smash is fist in the ground. A huge shock wave erupted. "Come on!" Namiko grabbed Yasuko's arm and they jumped to another cliff. "You can't escape!" Hitoshi shouted.  
The golemn punched the cliff Yasuko jumped down, however Namiko jumped on top of the golemn's arm. She slashed down, only to have Akujki be bounced back at her.  
Hitoshi smirked. "It's impossible. The rock has turned completely solid. Not even Akujki can put a dent on it."  
The golemn attempted to punch Namiko with its other arm, however, Namiko jumped from its other arm down.  
"What am I supposed to do?! I can't damage it!" he thought.  
"Ready to surrender?" Hitoshi shouted. Namiko shook her head. "Never!"  
The golemn began stomping its feet, creating more shock waves.  
Namiko avoided them. The golemn then pushed its chest frontward. Strange boulders flew out of it. A red aura enveloped each of them.  
They each flew at Namiko. She quickly slashed one. The boulder fell apart. "Yes!" Namiko thought happily. Akujiki gained a bluish aura. Namiko jumped from boulder to boulder, gaining their Yin.  
After Akujki was charged at its maximum, she dashed at the golemn, which flew a punch.  
Namiko closed her eyes and slashed. She landed on the ground and looked up. The golem's arm fell to the ground.  
"Hitoshi frowned. "No!"  
"Hey!" Namiko turned to see Yasuko throw some sort of scroll at her. "Use it! Use the Ka'en ninjutsu!" Yasuko yelled.  
"Ka'en ninjutsu?" Namiko wondered.  
Namiko saw no other choice but to jump up. The golemn's arm uprooted from the ground, giving Namiko a boost. "Well, let's give it a try," she said to herself.  
She dashed at the golemn's chest and opened the scroll. A strange orange glow emanated from it.  
An orange shield surrounded Namiko, while a devastating explosion hit the Golemn head on.  
Hitoshi almost stumbled, but quickly jumped n a neighboring cliff.  
The golemn fell apart. Namiko landed on it and jumped down.  
"I see. Well, young Namiko, you have surpassed my expectations of your levels. I'd like to finish this at the ruin of the great Glass Palace!"  
Hitoshi smiled one last time before disappearing.  
Namiko turned to Yasuko. "Thanks. I probably wouldn't have defeated it without your help."  
Yasuko shook her head. "The Black Dragon won't use me anymore. I will finish them."  
Namiko nodded and started running off towards the palace, with Yasuko close behind.  
  
(Well, that's chapter nine. Review, please.) 


	10. The Ruins of a Grand Palace

(All right, one thing before we start. The story isn't just about to end. There's going to be a twist, everything has one nowadays don't they?)  
  
CHAPTER TEN: THE RUINS OF A ONCE GRAND PALACE  
  
"How many more miles are do we have to go?" Atsuko asked for the third time as Hotsuma, Ryo, and herself walked along the steep cliffs.  
"Not many more," Hotsuma answered.  
Ryo sighed. "Well, let's hope Namiko and that girl are okay."  
Namiko and Yasuko ran along a deep valley. "What happened to this place? All of these pieces, are like broken mirror parts," Yasuko stated.  
Namiko glimpsed behind her. "This temple, it was destroyed. And these are its many pieces, as if it were a shattered mirror."  
The two reached a deep ridge. "How do we get up there?" Yasuko asked. Namiko winced. "I believe we have to climb."  
The two began to climb the incline.  
"I see you two came. Came to the ruins of the Glass Palace."  
Namiko and Yasuko climbed up to see Hitoshi standing in the middle of a ravaged palace.  
"Do you two understand what happened here? This "glass palace" once honored a great emperor. But then, a war ravaged the palace, turning it into, this," Hitoshi explained.  
Namiko unsheathed Akujki. "Does it matter? I've had enough of this, and I'm going to end it!"  
Namiko rushed to Hitoshi and slashed. However, a ninja appeared and took the blow.  
Hitoshi smiled. "Do you see? The powers of Yin and Yang are strongest here. You see many people with good intentions died here, while many people with horrible ideals were murdered here."  
Hitoshi took a few steps backwards. "There are enough souls here for Akujki to be fed for more than a month. Yet, sadness is what truly fills this place. However, it is unfortunate," Hitoshi stopped and grinned, "that you will be forced to remain here forever!"  
An overwhelming number of ninjas appeared around them.  
"Are you such a coward to not face me yourself?!" Namiko yelled out.  
Hitoshi laughed. "Call me what you want, but why should I stain my sword with your blood? All I need is Akujki."  
The ninjas attacked. Hitoshi rubbed his nose. "Of course, I'll be happy to kill the one of you two who happen to survive."  
Yasuko stabbed one ninja. "And what if we both survive?"  
Hitoshi smiled. "Same thing."  
The ninjas were much faster than normal, causing Namiko and Yasuko to stay on their feet at all times.  
Namiko was mainly concentrating on charging Akujki, while Yasuko was running out of shurikens.  
Namiko kicked a ninja to the ground. "Howany are there?!" Namiko yelled out.  
Hitoshi folded his arms. "Quite enough."  
Akujki turned a reddish color. Namiko noticed this and started slashing quicker. Waves of the ninjas started disappearing under Akujki's power.  
After a few minutes, no ninjas were left standing.  
Hitoshi smiled. "Isn't Akujki beautiful? That power... it is enriching!" Hitoshi exclaimed.  
Namiko winced. "No, no it's not. It absorbs the souls of innocent people. How can something that evil be beautiful?" Namiko replied.  
"It is flow of nature, that is what is beautiful," Hitoshi answered.  
Yasuko turned. "You have no idea what beautiful truly is!" she cried out.  
Yasuko dashed at Hitoshi and started slashing her daggers. Hitoshi took out his sword and started blocking. "You both have no idea what this is do you? You both have no idea." Hitoshi quickly kicked Yasuko to the ground.  
"What do you mean by that?" Namiko asked.  
Hitoshi smiled once more. "Akujki is much more powerful than you think little girl. It is because of this, that you are not its true master."  
Namiko gritted her teeth. "What makes you think I wanted to be!"  
She ran at full- force towards Hitoshi. She began slashing rapidly, however, Hitoshi dodged easily. He quickly grabbed her hand.  
"You are too slow little girl."  
He pushed her to the ground. "Now, give me Akujki." Namiko got up. "I'll never give it to you," she said.  
"So sorry you feel that way," Hitoshi answered.  
Twenty ninjas appeared around Namiko and Yasuko.  
"Damnmit!" Namiko thought.  
Suddenly, three of the ninjas fell apart. Namiko and Yasuko turned to see Hotsuma standing there.  
A few more ninjas disappeared as Ryo slashed them down.  
Hotsuma and Ryo took care of the other ninjas.  
"Namiko!" Namiko turned to see Atsuko run up to her. "We're so glad you're okay! We thought she killed you!" Atsuko exclaimed pointing at Yasuko.  
"Name's Yasuko," she replied.  
"Whatever," Atsuko answered. Yasuko rolled her eyes at this reply.  
"These sentimental reunion things disgust me," Hitoshi thought.  
"Wait, we have more important matters to deal with," Hotsuma said.  
They all turned to see Hitoshi standing there. "Yes, I believe we're not done yet," Hitoshi said. However, another voice filled the air. "Stop Hitoshi, I will finish these fools."  
A strange gate appeared behind Hitoshi. It opened to reveal a bright light coming from the entrance.  
Then, a figure stepped out of the gate and onto the ground.  
"Allow me to introduce myself. "My name is Yasutoki, leader of the Black Dragon."  
Yasutoki threw off the straw hat to the ground. He wore a traditional black Japanese kimono. He had billowing white hair go down his back. He had wooden sandals.  
Yasuko stood up. "Yasutoki! We end this now!" she shouted.  
Yasutoki smiled. "Yasuko, you will have your chance to kill me. But, if all of you want to end this, then come to the true Glass Palace. We will finish our battle there."  
The gate opened again, and Yasutoki walked through it.  
Hitoshi was about to walk through it, but stopped and turned.  
"We'll be leaving the gate open. Well, I guess I'll see you people later."  
With that he walked through the gate.  
Namiko began walking towards the gate. "I don't know about you, but I have something I have to do."  
Atsuko walked up. "Those Black Dragon scum killed my family and friends. I'm going."  
Yasuko looked up. "I have my own affairs with them."  
Hotsuma sheathed his sword away. "I have to do something first." He dashed away.  
Namiko looked at Ryo. "So, what're you going to do?" she asked.  
Ryo sighed. "What do you think I'm going to do?"  
He walked with them through the gate.  
Kagari stood at the train station in Shinjuku. She sighed as she glimpsed at her ticket.  
"Kagari."  
She turned to see Hotsuma standing there. "Hotsuma? What are you doing here?"  
Hotsuma took a few steps forward. "I have to say goodbye. This will most likely be the last time you see me."  
Kagari nodded. "I have a feeling I will see you again."  
She walked away to board her train, while Hotsuma left back to face whatever his fate may be.  
  
(Sorry if the chapter felt rushed. Its main purpose was to act as an interlude to the next chapter.) 


	11. The True Glass Palace

CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE TRUE GLASS PALACE  
  
Hotsuma reached the gate. "It seems they already went through. I have a feeling there's more to this than we know."  
Traveling through the gate felt strange. It was if your body was frozen for a moment, but then heated.  
Yet, it all lasted for a second.  
"Where are we?" Atsuko asked as she stared at the surroundings.  
The group was in the middle of a huge field. In front of them was a long, straight stone path. Along the way were small lanterns.  
Atsuko walked up to Namiko. "How can it be night here when the sun was still out in the other place?" Namiko shook her head. "I'm not sure if we're still on Earth, or in some other place."  
Yasuko passed them. "It doesn't matter. We have to hurry."  
She sped off, leaving the other three standing there. Ryo shook his head. "She's quite the "get it over with" type isn't she? Man, this going to be so anticlimactic."  
He started walking while Namiko and Atsuko followed.  
They continued walking until they reached a large gap between them them, and a huge palace.  
"I've seen that palace before, somewhere," Yasuko commented as she walked towards the gap. Five large stones filled the gap. The stones moved hovered up and down slightly.  
"It seems we have to jump across," Namiko stated. She quickly jumped to the stone.  
Ryo smirked and followed.  
"Yasuko, help Atsuko get across!" Namiko yelled.  
Yasuko turned to Atsuko. "I don't know why I'm doing this, but..."  
Yasuko grabbed Atsuko's arm and jumped to the stone.  
They continued until they reached the gates of the palace.  
Yasutoki sat on the wooden floor of the top of the palace. "It seems they have come. How very interesting," he said. Hitoshi folded his arms. "Aren't you the least bit curious at what they are planning. This is considered the final battle. This is your last chance to acquire Akujki."  
Yasutoki smiled and stood. "Hitoshi, you were never one to worry. Akujki shall be mine. I will kill them if it comes to it."  
Hitoshi grinned. "I am not worried. Just curious."  
He walked down to a lower level.  
"Now what do we do?" Atsuko asked. Namiko walked up to the large gate. "We have to go through it."  
Suddenly many ninjas appeared and flying hellspawn formed overhead. "Just what we need," Ryo commented. Suddenly, a sword bursted through one of the hellspawn. Hotsuma dashed and picked up his blade.  
"The gate must be broken down. This is its defense."  
Namiko nodded. "We have to destroy the gate?" Hotsuma nodded.  
Four of the ninjas attacked Namiko, while Ryo and Yasuko dealt with ten. Hotsuma decided to take the rest by himself.  
Ryo and Yasuko combined their specialties. Yasuko threw shurikens while Ryo finished the enemy off.  
Namiko quickly fed Akujki and assisted Ryo and Yasuko.  
Hotsuma easily eliminated his opponents.  
Atsuko just stared at the whole battle, which basically took fifteen minutes.  
"Wow, I think you guys got good at killing unearthly ninjas and demonic creatures from another dimension," she commented.  
Namiko turned to her. "You could say that."  
Hotsuma walked in front of them. "The only way to cut this gate down is to use the strongest sword here, and that is Akujki." Hotsuma turned to Namiko. "You are the one carrying it."  
Namiko walked up and unsheathed Akujki. She then sliced the gate in half.  
It fell apart, revealing the short path to the entrance of the palace.  
The group quickly walked to the palace. No words were exchanged, just utter silence.  
They entered the palace quietly. The interior of the palace was completely marble. Silver was the primary color on the floor, walls, and ceiling.  
Hotsuma looked up. "I have something I must do." Namiko turned to him. "If you're suggesting battling one of the Black Dragon, you'll need help."  
Ryo smiled. "It's fine. You guys take on one of them, we'll take the other." Hotsuma nodded and started walking away.  
Ryo turned. "How do you think we get through this place?" Yasuko winced. "I have an idea. I'm pretty sure there are two elevators leading up to the next level."  
"We'll you guys be okay on your own?" Namiko asked worried. Ryo smiled and nodded. "If we end up dying, you can decapitate him for us for all I care."  
Namiko was about to run off when Atsuko walked up to her.  
"I just wanted to say be careful." Namiko nodded. "There's no need to worry. I'll be fine."  
Namiko then ran off.  
Ryo placed his hand on Atsuko's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. It's not like we're all going to die in some blaze of fire and be incinerated."  
Atsuko laughed a little at this statement.  
Yasuko just stared. "You two can deal with your little love, hate relationship when all of this is over. But we're wasting time."  
Ryo sighed. "Like I said, anticlimactic."  
"Hotsuma! Wait!" Namiko exclaimed as she ran onto the stone elevator. Hotsuma folded his arms.  
The elevator took about a minute to reach the next floor.  
Hotsuma and Namiko stepped out at the exact same time as Hitoshi walked off the last step of a long staircase leading up to the top.  
"Well, if it isn't Hotsuma, and Namiko. I didn't expect you two so soon," he said.  
Hotsuma winced. "We're not here to talk Hitoshi. We're here to fight."  
  
(Sorry if this chapter seemed short and rushed.) 


	12. The Fall of the Black Dragon

(Well, I feel that I'll take Dragon Lady9's advice, or else she'll decapitate me and put my head on a spear. Heh heh. Oh well, I estimate that I'm going to work hard on this chapter, so, it's going to be long. I think.)  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE: THE FALL OF THE BLACK DRAGON  
  
The elevator moved along slowly as Ryo leaned against the wall. Atsuko frowned a little as Yasuko touched the point of one of her daggers.  
The elevator ceased to a halt, revealing a large chamber with a huge stairway at the end. In the middle of the room lay a large pillar with two stone samurai at each side of it.  
"Let's go," Yasuko said as she started walking towards the stairway.  
Just as she passed the pillar, the stone samurai on the left stood straight and turned. Yasuko took out one of her shurikens and threw it at the stone samurai. It hit the samurai's shoulder and deflected off of it.  
Yasuko winced and took out her daggers. "I'm in a very bad mood today, so don't tick me off!" She ran at the samurai and started slashing it. It prepared its blade, ignoring the blows Yasuko was dealing it.  
The samurai slashed down, causing Yasuko to flip out of the way.  
Ryo unsheathed his sword and joined in the fray. The other samurai stood up and began to battle with Ryo.  
It semi- slowly slashed at Ryo. He blocked it and slashed the samurai in the stomach. Because the samurai was made out of stone, the sword barely scratched the samurai. Ryo winced and jumped backwards.  
"Have any ideas?" Ryo asked. Yasuko shook her head. "No. You/" Ryo looked at her. "Why do you think I asked?"  
The samurai rushed at them at the same time. They both slashed their corresponding wall, trying to hit Ryo and Yasuko.  
Ryo and Yasuko rolled underneath the samurai's arms and jumped forward. They began to rapidly slash the samurai, back, slowly, but surely, weakening them.  
The samurai turned and slashed, causing Ryo and Yasuko to duck.  
Ryo jumped back. "We need to somehow break their defense." Yasuko grabbed a handful of her shurikens. "If this doesn't work, we can declare defeat."  
She jumped at the samurai and dug her shurikens into its higher chest. She forced them in as far as she could, and then started moving them down.  
The samurai seemed to be weakening from this assault.  
Ryo nodded and stabbed his corresponding samurai in the stomach. He forced the blade in with all his strength and started forcing it upwards.  
The samurai seemed stronger than the other one. It slashed horizontally, causing Ryo to move to the side, leaving his sword stuck in the samurai.  
As the slash stopped, Ryo turned, jerked his sword out, turned again, and forced it into the samurai's back.  
He forced all the way, bursting it through the samurai.  
The samurai fell to the floor, yet Yasuko was having trouble.  
Ryo grabbed his sword and stabbed the samurai in the back. Yasuko jumped back, but then rushed in and stabbed her dagger into the samurai's forehead.  
"You guys okay?" Atsuko asked as she ran up to them. Yasuko placed her daggers back into their holsters. "Come on, we have a battle to finish."  
Ryo nodded and followed Yasuko to the stairway.  
Atsuko followed without a word.  
The stairway seemed to reach into the heavens. "How much farther?" Atsuko asked, practically dragging her legs. "Not much," Yasuko answered, "I think I can see the stars. We'll get there. We have to."  
The trio reached the top of the palace. There were many stars scattered across the sky, while an eerie orange glow from two torches filled the area.  
Yasuko walked up. "Show yourself Yasutoki."  
"Well, it seems we meet again my young friends."  
The group turned to see Yasutoki standing behind them. "Did you actually believe you were escaping without a battle?" he asked calmly.  
Yasuko unsheathed her daggers. "There's one thing though, we'll be escaping, while you'll be decomposing," she answered.  
Yasutoki laughed. "You've always been quite funny Yasuko. But now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you all. I hope you're prepared to face your fate."  
"What do you two believe you are trying to do?" Hitoshi asked. "We are here to end this," Hotsuma answered.  
Hitoshi laughed. "What do you people think you're going to do? You may think you can win, but in the end, you'll both die, and Akujki will be mine."  
Hotsuma unsheathed his sword. "We will try."  
Hitoshi laughed once more. "Hotsuma, I forgot we have a duel to finish. Well then, it will be enjoyable to kill the last surviving Oboro member."  
Hotsuma held out his sword in front of him. "We'll see."  
Hitoshi took out his sword. They then locked blades.  
Hitoshi jumped off one of the many pillars in the room and jumped off at Hotsuma. He slashed once, causing Hotsuma to move to the side. Hotsuma slashed downward at Hitoshi, who blocked and counteracted by slashing upward.  
Hotsuma jumped to the side and slashed twice. Hitoshi dodged the first and blocked the second.  
"Why are you continuing to fight for a lost cause?" "Because I can."  
Hotsuma slashed, taking Hitoshi off his guard. He then smashed him with his elbo, followed it up with a high, then a low kick, and then three slashes. The third slash sent Hitoshi crashing through a wall into the next chamber.  
Hitoshi started laughing. He stood up, unshaken. "Interesting Hotsuma. But you're going to have to try much harder if you want me dead."  
Yasutoki unsheathed his two swords. "I'm curious as to see just how powerful you fools are."  
Yasuko gritted her teeth. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you before you get to find out!"  
She dashed at Yasutoki, but then dashed behind him and slashed. However, he quickly turned and slashed her dagger out of her hand. She shook it off and slashed with her other one.  
Yasutoki dodged the slashes easily. He then slashed Yasuko twice, sending her to the floor.  
"Much too easy Yasuko. I expected much more," he said. "Expect this!"  
Ryo slashed Yasutoki in the back, causing him to stagger forward. "You fool. You will be the first to die!"  
Yasutoki started alternating his attacks at Ryo between his swords. Ryo was barely able to dodge and block each attack.  
Suddenly, Yasutoki flipped behind Ryo, and performed a multiple slash attack, sending him to the edge of the roof.  
Yasuko jumped off. "Yasutoki!" She threw a handful of shurikens at him. Yasutoki smiled and sheathed his blade away. He then caught each of the shurikens with his open hand.  
"Is that the best you can do, Yasuko? I'm quite disappointed. It seems I did not teach you well enough."  
"You taught me enough!" Yasuk jumped up and kicked Yasutoki in the face. She then threw her last shuriken at him. The shuriken pierced his lower stomach.  
"Why did you waste your last shuriken on my abdomen, when you could hit my heart?"  
Yasutoki started walking towards Yasuko. "Fool."  
He suddenly teleported and smashed her to the edge of the roof. She slid off, but grabbed onto the edge.  
"Now, die." Yasutoki teleported to Yasuko, who was slowly getting back up onto the roof. He raised both of his swords in an attempt to stab her.  
He thrust his blades downward, but Yasuko rolled to the side and jumped up. She rushed at him and drove her last dagger into his heart.  
Yasutoki frowned, but grabbed Yasuko's hand and shoved her to the ground.  
Ryo quickly stood up. "Hey! Forgetting about me!" Ryo dashed at him and slashed. Yasutoki blocked and retaliated by slashing again. Ryo blocked and they locked blades for a moment.  
Ryo gritted his teeth. "Take this!" He quickly slashed both Yasutoki's swords apart and slashed him hard in his chest.  
Ryo sheathed his sword away while Yasutoki staggered backwards.  
"How? Why, did have... to end this way? Tell me... why?"  
He collapsed to the ground in a heap of blood.  
Atsuko walked up to Ryo. "You did it! You killed him! It's finally over!" she shouted.  
Ryo winced. "I hope so."  
Hitoshi dashed at Hotsuma and slashed, however, Hotsuma dashed to the side causing Hitoshi to slice a pillar in half.  
Hitoshi smirked and slashed again. Hotsuma blocked and countered, but Hitoshi twirled around and slashed Hotsuma in the back.  
Hotsuma turned and kicked Hitoshi, breaking his guard. Hotsuma followed it up by slashing, but Hitoshi punched him, stopping his blade.  
Hotsuma dashed around Hitoshi and slashed. Hitoshi turned and kicked Hotsuma's sword out of his hand.  
Hotsuma was distracted for a second, one second. Hitoshi quickly stabbed Hotsuma, driving his sword through him.  
Hotsuma yelled a silent yell as his blood seeped out.  
Hitoshi pulled his sword out. "Interesting. Yet, my sword has been stained with the blood of a member of the Oboro. I have to say, interesting."  
"You!" Namiko dashed at Hitoshi and slashed. Hitoshi smiled and slashed Akujiki out of Namiko's hand. He caught it with ease and pushed Namiko away.  
"Namiko grabbed her hand, blood seeping out of it.  
Hitoshi laughed. "Isn't it amazing how easily you lost Akujki. I could've done that so many times before, but I had to play this game very, very carefully. I had to make sure no one would stop me," Hitoshi explained.  
Namiko stared at him. "Is that why you had the rest of the Black Dragon killed? Is that why?"  
Hitoshi laughed. "You catch on so very quickly young Namiko. Those fools would just get in my way, get between me and my ultimate goal."  
Namiko winced. "And what is that?" she asked curiously.  
Hitoshi smiled. "Why don't you watch?"  
Hitoshi twisted Akujki around and stabbed himself. Namiko was shocked at what he did.  
Hitoshi smiled. "Now Akujki, merge with me. Let us become one!"  
A huge red aura surrounded Hitoshi. He started to yell out in pain.  
The red aura bursted into a single ray of Yin, which blasted up through the palace.  
"Move!" Ryo yelled as he grabbed Yasuko and Atsuko and ran to he edge of the roof. They narrowly escaped the beam of Yin as it blasted into the sky. "What the?!" Ryo thought.  
Namiko and Hotsuma watched as the aura dissipated, leaving Hitoshi standing there.  
His hair had turned silver, and his eyes had turned cold and red. His veins had become a bright red, causing them to stand out on his body.  
He pulled Akujki out of his stomach and threw it to the floor.  
"Now, let the true game begin."  
  
(Err. This is the last chapter before the extra, extra long last chapter. Keep your pants on shinobi- crazed man who has taken me hostage in an abandoned warehouse. Also keep your pants on young fans, as this final chapter may take a few days.) 


	13. The Light of a New Day

(This, is the last chapter. I really hope you all are satisfied with it. Please, PLEASE review. "Type slave! Or I shall call Aomizuchi to come and kill you." I stop You can do that? "Well, no. BUT KEEP TYPING!" MUST TYPE, MUST TYPE!)  
  
Oh yeah, this being the final chapter, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Dragon Lady9, and to my friend JRV. But, this chapter is much more dedicated to Dragon Lady 9, for reviewing every single friggin' chapter of the story. But I have to say, thank you Dragon Lady9.   
  
CHAPTER THIRTEENx: THE LIGHT OF A NEW DAY  
  
Hitoshi smiled. He stared at his hands, amazed at his transformation. It had succeeded.  
Namiko stared at Hitoshi. "What just happened here? What happened to him?" she wondered urgently.  
"Actually young Namiko, I have to thank you. Without you bringing Akujki to me, the chances of me achieving its perfection would be slim. Actually, my perfection."  
Namiko gritted her teeth. "What do you mean by that?" Hitoshi laughed. "I absorbed all of Akujki's energy. Its entire Yin, everything! It's all inside of me. And now that the Black Dragon is dead, I can continue with my true plans."  
Namiko reached to the floor and grabbed the now lifeless Akujiki.  
Hitoshi laughed. "Akujiki no longer holds any power. Its entity is not even in that blade anymore, it is within me."  
Namiko gritted her teeth. "Do you think I care?! It's still a sword, and I'm going to use to slice you open!"  
Namiko rushed at Hitoshi and swung her sword. In the time it took Namiko to slash, Hitoshi was already behind her.  
"Come now young Namiko, you've already lost."  
Hitoshi unsheathed his own sword, which was emanating a blood red aura. "You're so foolish."  
Hitoshi slashed downward, bring his sword straight into the ground.  
Namiko jumped away, and watched in amazement as the palace started to fall apart. "Don't worry, I've just slashed the palace in half." Hitoshi laughed. "If you survive, I guess I'll see you again in the real world.  
Hitoshi slashed his sword through the air, creating a rift. He jumped in it and disappeared.  
Namiko sheathed her sword away and ran over to Hotsuma.  
"Mr. Hotsuma, are you all right?!" Namiko asked urgently. Hotsuma sat up weakly. "I'm... fine. But you need to... stop Hitoshi. Don't worry about me, go!"  
Namiko stood up. "Alright then. I'll stop Hitoshi for you, I promise."  
Hotsuma grasped his wound. "Thank you. But you have to go!"  
Namiko nodded and ran to the elevator.  
Ryo, Yasuko, and Atsuko ran through the chamber and onto the elevator. "What the hell is going on?" Yasuko asked calmly.  
"Ryo gritted her teeth. "I have no idea, but this place is falling apart. We have to get out!"  
Atsuko looked at them. "But what about Namiko, and Mr. Hotsuma?"  
Ryo shook his head. "I'm sure they'll find a way out."  
The elevator ceased with a thud and the three jumped out at the same time Namiko left hers.  
She nodded at them and they continued running until they reached the outside o the palace.  
Namiko glanced at the ground. It started to crack. "Come on!" she yelled.  
They continued running until they reached the end.  
The gate still hovered in the air, open. "Come on!" Namiko yelled as she jumped through. Yasuko followed and Ryo and Atsuko were last.  
Kagari let out a sigh as she continued reading her book on the train ride to Tokyo. She looked out of the window to see a bright red flash occur in the center of the city.  
The flash turned into a huge beam that blasted into the air.  
Kagari watched in amazement. "I have to get off of this train somehow," she thought.  
The gate somehow transported them to the far of the outskirts of Shinjuku.  
Ryo turned to Namiko. "What happened to that Hotsuma guy?" he asked.  
Namiko slightly shook her head. "He didn't make it."  
Yasuko turned to them. "Everyone, look!"  
The group turned to see a huge red beam erupt out of the center of the Shinjuku. "Hitoshi," Namiko whispered.  
When the beam dissipated, a huge tower stood where it was.  
Ryo gritted his teeth. "What is that?" Namiko winced. "Hitoshi created that. He merged with Akujki, and now, he's nearly invincible."  
Yasuko turned. "If Hitoshi merged with Akujki, what can we do?"  
Namiko sighed. "I think the only thing we can do is wait and see what happens, or, we can try to stop him."  
Ryo walked up to them. "If we wait, it could already be too late. We have to fight, even if we don't stand a chance."  
Namiko nodded.  
"Guys, what's happening?!" Atsuko shouted as the group turned. Huge shrines appeared on top of four buildings around the tower. The shrines glowed, and four, huge hellspawn appeared in the city.  
Ryo gritted his teeth. "We have to hurry. Those creatures are going to destroy the city!"  
Namiko looked to the side of the city to see a train barely get on its way.  
"That train! One of the hellspawn's going for it!"  
Yasuko walked up. "You guys go to that tower and finish this. I'll take of the train."  
Atsuko jumped up. "I'll go with you" she exclaimed. Yasuko stared at her with a disgusted stare. "What could you possibly do to help me?" she asked rudely.  
Atsuko gritted her teeth. "While you're fighting the hellspawn, I can evacuate all of the passengers!"  
Yasuko thought about this for a moment. "Fine. Just don't get in my way."  
Namiko turned to Ryo. "Let's not waste time," she said quickly, and started running towards the city. Ryo sighed. "I'll be lucky if there's even a climatic final battle. These people could try to add a little more enthusiasm. We're practically saving the world," he said to himself.  
"You coming?" Namiko shouted. Ryo looked up. "Sure!"  
"Hurry up," Yasuko commented as they got closer to the train. Atsuko gritted her teeth. "You don't tell me what to do!" Yasuko turned. "You know, I'm being nice right now. I could make you if you want?"  
Atsuko stepped back. "No, I'm fine."  
The resembled that of large dragons, with huge claws.  
Kagari stared out the window. The train had stopped. "What's going on?" she wondered.  
Suddenly, the train shook.  
"What was that?!" she thought as she stood up.  
The train shook again, alerting most of the passengers.  
Suddenly, the top of the train ripped open, revealing the large dragon hellspawn.  
It roared, causing the train to shake violently.  
Yasuko jumped on top of the train. "Hey! Hellspawn! Take this!" she shouted. She then threw four shurikens into the beast, catching its attention.  
The hellspawn turned and roared. It rose up and tried to ram Yasuko. She quickly rolled out of the way and threw two shurikens into its left wing.  
The creature roared once more and turned. It opened its huge mouth and shot a wave of fire at Yasuko.  
Yasuko gritted her teeth and ducked, barely avoiding the blast. It grazed her back, slightly burning it. Yasuko winced, but rolled forward and took out her daggers.  
She flipped and stuck one of them into the train. She used it as a slight boost to reach the level of the hellspawn.  
She quickly jumped once more in the air, unleashing a large wave of shurikens. The hellspawn tried to move out of the way, but took the full impact of the attack.  
Yasuko landed, seeing she only had four shurikens left.  
The creature landed on the train, barely standing upright.  
Yasuko gritted her teeth. "I'm starting to wonder why exactly you're not dead yet," she said. The hellspawn roared, attempting to try and blast Yasuko with a wave of fire.  
Yasuko spit and threw her last shurikens into the middle are of the hellspawn, knocking it down.  
Atsuko climbed up on the train. "You all right?" Yasuko squinted. "I'm fine, but I only have my two daggers left. I've used all of the shurikens."  
Atsuko scratched her head. "Can't you just take them out of the hellspawn?" Yasuko shook her head. "My shurikens have an incantation on them. Once they are used more than thirty times, they disappear."  
Atsuko frowned. Yasuko stared at her. Atsuko looked up. "What?"  
Yasuko groaned. "Weren't you supposed to do something about the people inside the train?"  
Atsuko perked up. "Oh yeah Sorry."  
She went inside the train, which was in complete and total panic. She then noticed Kagari standing up. "Kagari?"  
"Namiko, enlighten me. What exactly happened at the that Glass Palace place?" Ryo asked as they ran through a street.  
Namiko turned to him. "Mr. Hotsuma fought against Hitoshi, but he lost. I tried to attack him, but he stole Akujki from me and did something strange. He said he had merged with Akujki. I'm pretty sure he did something like that. I don't feel Akujiki hungry, nor does it glow or anything. I think Hitoshi absorbed Akujiki, rather than merge with it."  
Ryo nodded. "I see. So we're probably going to be cut in half or what?"  
Namiko looked up and saw one of the hellspawn flying towards Ryo.  
"Ryo!" she shouted. Ryo turned. "What!"  
"Watch out!" Ryo did not have time to react as the hellspawn swept him up.  
Ryo gritted his teeth when he heard the hellspawn roared. Ryo flipped and grabbed onto the hellspawn's leg and started to climb up. Ryo got on its back and took out his sword and struck his sword down through its neck.  
The hellspawn roared out in pain as he began slicing the hellspawn's head off until it was decapitated.  
Ryo looked up and gritted his teeth as he saw another hellspawn fly towards him.  
Ryo looked down. "Namiko, go on! I'll be fine!"  
Namiko nodded and ran off to the tower as Ryo jumped on the other hellspawn.  
Namiko ran as fast as she could to reach the tower.  
Five ninjas appeared to halt her progress. "Stay out of my way!" Namiko yelled as she sliced each of them in half.  
She reached the tower. "It looks much larger up- close," she thought.  
The tower was composed of many stones and boulders that jerked out. Namiko began to climb the tower, determined to end this.  
Hitoshi sat upon a great throne, decorated with many intricate designs. He laughed. "Very soon, this city will be eliminated, and all I have to do is watch," he thought aloud.  
"I wonder whether or not you expected me to come Hitsoshi?" Namiko asked as she stepped up onto the platform.  
Hitoshi smiled and closed his eyes. "Now Namiko, of course I expected you. I doubt you would abandon the world in its darkest hour.  
Namiko just unsheathed her sword. "I have to say Hitoshi, you planned this out very carefully. But, I'll make sure I will destroy you. Even if I must die to do so."  
Hitoshi laughed and placed his hands in his coat pockets. "Why are we wasting time then? Let us begin."  
Hitoshi slowly unsheathed his sword. Then in one swift moment, he unleashed his blade, which spew out hundreds of small sparks. Namiko quickly flipped over it and rushed at Hitoshi. The sparks exploded in a blaze as Namiko prepared to slash Hitoshi.  
He smiled and easily blocked the slash. Hitoshi laughed. "Fool."  
In one quick movement he cancelled Namiko's attack and executed his own. Namiko barely blocked the attack, as the sword crashed against Akujki's former blade, causing a huge shock- wave to erupt throughout the city.  
Hitoshi smiled and quickly dashed around Namiko and slashed her in the back.  
The slash knocked her to the far end of the platform.  
Hitoshi dashed to her and attempted to stab her. Namiko quickly rolled out of the way. Hitoshi grinned as his sword struck to the floor, causing another massive shock- wave to erupt.  
This one knocked Namiko all the way to the corner of the platform.  
She slowly began to stand up, however, Hitoshi was already in front of her. She looked up at him.  
Hitoshi kneeled down next to her. "Isn't it sad? You've come a long way, just to die here. I predicted a future of some sort for you. It is quite sad. Sad that you're about to fail your sensei, friends, and mostly yourself." Hitoshi chuckled. "You even managed to allow Hotsuma to die. And to think you could've stopped me."  
Tears started to stream down Namiko's face. "Be quiet. Just be quiet!"  
She quickly rose up and slashed Hitoshi. He staggered backwards, yet Kamiko wasted no time.  
She began to slash Hitoshi rapidly. She did not stop, for any reason.  
"It's all your fault, all your fault all those people had to die! And to think they they died just for your sick selfishness!"  
She slashed one last time, causing Hitoshi to stop. He started to breathe heavily. "Interesting. Unfortunately, your assault didn't work very well."  
Hitoshi did not seem that fazed by Namiko's attacks as he picked up his sword.  
"Now, you won't survive this time"  
He started slashing rapidly, creating red energy slashes to fly at Namiko. She moved, turned, flipped, and dodged the slashes.  
She quickly dashed towards Hitoshi and started slashing at him. He blocked each attack and countered by slashing horizontally. Namiko jumped over him, dodging the attack, but at the same time slashing him in the back.  
Namiko landed and slashed vertically at Hitoshi, who jumped backwards. He retaliated by slashing four times. Namiko seemed completely focused as she blocked each attack, barely noticing each shock- wave.  
Hitoshi gritted her teeth. "What happened? I had complete control, but now I can feel it slipping away. I can't allow this!" he thought.  
He slashed downward, Namiko rolled out of the way and kicked him. Hitoshi yelled out as he slashed three more times. Namiko quickly dodged each of the slashes and flipped on her hands. She quickly turned and dashed behind him.  
Hitoshi turned and quickly jumped up. A black aura surrounded him as he landed. An even greater shock- wave erupted as he landed. He then dashed amazingly fast as he unsheathed his sword. When he finally unleashed it, a huge black wave of energy followed his blade as be slashed downward at Namiko's blade.  
The moment the blades hit each other, a humongous shock- wave erupted, spreading throughout the entire city, destroying many buildings.  
Ryo, who had killed the hellspawn with some difficulty, had landed on a building. "What's going on?" he asked himself.  
Namiko struggled to keep from being crushed by Hitoshi's blade.  
"You fool! Do you now see how inevitable your fate is?! You cannot win! So, why do you continue to fight your destiny!" Hitoshi yelled out in a rage.  
Namiko gritted her teeth. "If you really must know, I have a promise I have to keep."  
Namiko slashed her sword, knocking Hitoshi backwards. She quickly flipped and stabbed Hitoshi straight in his heart.  
Black blood started to seep down as he looked down. "What?"  
Namiko was out of breath as she jerked the sword out of his heart.  
Hitoshi fell to his knees grasping his heart, which was bleeding uncontrollably.  
Hitoshi looked up at Namiko. "Answer me one question though. Did you avenge your sensei?"  
Namiko looked at her sword. "I avenged him a long time ago. When the Black Dragon died, actually, when you merged with Akujki, I gained my revenge."  
Hitoshi chuckled as he fell back. A huge beam of yin blasted from his body.  
Namiko watched without a word as she sheathed her sword away.  
"And so, Hitoshi created that tower. Namiko and Ryo are battling him right at this moment," Atsuko explained to Kagari.  
"Both of you, look," Yasuko said as Kagari and Atsuko looked up to see the huge beam of yin reach up to the sky.  
Ryo looked up to see the beam of yin also. "Well Namiko. Guess you won."  
Ryo turned and jumped off of the building.  
"Atsuko, what happened to Hotsuma?" Kagari asked. Atsuko lowered her head. "He, didn't come back."  
Yasuko noticed that Kagari held back some tears "Thank you."  
"Guys!"  
The group turned to see Ryo running over to them. "Ryo, where's Namiko?" Atsuko asked excitedly.  
Ryo sighed. "I don't know, but," he turned and looked up at the tower falling apart, "I'm sure she's just fine."  
  
(It's over! Saddened Soul starts to cry Oh well people make your final reviews. Oh and, thanks for reading everyone.) 


End file.
